


Defining Love

by SoulSnatcher1289



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Child Neglect, Dirty Talk, Drama, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Build, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSnatcher1289/pseuds/SoulSnatcher1289
Summary: A hopeless romantic in love with Konoha High's heartthrob bad boy. Meet Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, night and day.





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little romantic something I had laying around, there is about twelve chapters for the first part of the series.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

“Mom, do you know where I put my student card?” I asked my mother as I fixed my uniform to attend the last entrance ceremony in my high school career. I patted down the plaid shorts and cream button-up, dusting off. It was amazing to think that the years that were supposedly going to be the best of my life were not that...great? It was fun sure but in the long run, it wasn't the super-fantastic-best-time-of-my-life that the movies often portrayed. High school had been harder than expected, having to prioritize academics made it difficult for me to work on my social life. I didn't have many friends and the ones I did have were never in my classes it seemed.

 

My mom ran up the stairs with an excited smile gracing her lips. I looked at her in question, wondering what got her so happy so early in the morning. She walked around me with a sway and I followed her towards my bed. Her hand shuffled in the dept of my drawers and pulled out my student card then handed it to me with a big smile.

 

“Here you go my wonderful baby boy...”She singsonged. My mother had always been the sweetest woman I know. Ever since my dad had died several years ago, she had made a pledge to never falter in raising my brother and I. She pushed a stray bang out of my eye with a proud smile. “It's your last year in high school...you're dad would've been proud.” She muttered softly.

 

I smiled sadly, holding the I.D she had handed me. “I hope so.” I said before I thanking her. Quickly glancing at the time, I squeaked out a goodbye and I love you before rushing out the door with a large smile on my lip.

 

The walk to the train was peaceful, the cherry blossoms fluttering around us was signature for this time of year. I knew that this school year was going to be a good one, at least, I tried to tell myself that. The train was packed with students from my school but I was lucky enough to get a seat instead of standing. My good friend from middle school, Lee met me at the train station and we walked together up the hill towards Konoha High.

 

“Another great year is about to begin...I can't wait!” Lee exclaimed when we arrived and were seated in the huge gymnasium that was nicely decorated for the entrance ceremony. There was a load of people sitting and some rushing in, hoping they weren't late. The large stage was decorated with our school's signature emblem (which was also on the breast pocket of our uniforms), and a array of potted roses. A pleasant introduction to the new school year.

 

“You think so?” I wondered to myself. Lee nodded with enthusiasms that I congratulated him for having but I had already set to have a relaxing last year and if things were good, maybe...JUST maybe, I'd get a boyfriend this year

 

The ceremony ended quickly, my dazed and dreamy face probably freaked Lee out but I couldn't help but think of all the wonderful things that would happen if this school year turned out to be the romantic fantasy I had always wanted. Lee and I exited the gymnasium - after the principal finished his entrance speech - along with the many students to head to our classroom for the introduction and orientations. The hustle and bustle of students was something we had been used to but it would be our last time so I made sure to savor these moments of excitement as students tried to see who was in their class.

 

“Kya!! We're in the same class!”

 

“I can't believe it! I'm not with Yuki-chan!”

 

“Ugh noo...not that sensei.”

 

I smiled at the many outburst that could be heard before I craned my neck to take a look at my own destiny. I looked down several of the lists before finally I had found Lee's name and not to far down, I found my own! I smiled as I looked to see who else was in my class but my smile was quickly morphed into a frown.

 

_**Uzumaki Naruto** _

 

“Oh no...” Lee gasped. “What's wrong?” I questioned.

 

“Well...Last year someone in my class had gone missing for several days after getting into a fight with this guy over some kind of love affair. I even overheard someone saying that he goes around seducing virgins in order to take their innocence!” Lee sputtered. “He's quite troublesome...”

 

I hummed in wonder, I had seen him several times in the halls before. It was kind of hard to miss someone who was always surrounded by a horde of people but I had not heard about that incident. I kept that in mind as I sighed, “Well, It won't be for me. I'm going to be solely concentrated on getting into an elite college.”

 

“What about your dreams of having a boyfriend?” He teased.

 

“I wouldn't say no i-if someone I enjoyed asked me...but, my future is most important!”

 

“Of course. Anyways, let's head to class before we run late!”

 

 

When we got to what looked to be our classroom, we were blocked entry by a bustling group of students crowding the doorway. Most of them were some strange shade of blushing red while some of them could not even breach the door to see the silhouette of their admiration. Pushing and yelling, it was as if a superstar was in there. I looked at the class once again to reconfirm that it was ours. Indeed, it was.

 

Fantastic! We're going to have to fight our way through! I thought angrily.

 

 

“What's going on?” I asked one of the students. A cherry headed girl with striking green eyes.

 

“He's in there!” Cherry girl squealed while the tall blond beside her was blushing fiercely, unable to keep her eyes off the idol within the classroom. I pushed past them squeezing my way through the crowd with the help of Lee until we finally popped into the classroom with gasps of relief.

 

“That was thick crowd.” I panted, resting my hands on my knees for a few moments before straightening my back to see what the hype was all about. And just as the girl said...there he was in all his handsome glory. It hit me like a brick in the face.

 

It was nothing as I expected, the feeling was surreal. I stood there being pushed and tossed around byy the crowd of swoon boys and girls who had wiggled their way in, desperate to get their fill of Uzumaki. I was in a daze within the crowd until a hand rested against my shoulder. Looking down at the pale hand in horror, thinking that someone was going to pull me back outside. I gasped;

 

“Who-” I stopped myself when I realized the owner of the hand was a six-foot tall man with a mask covering the lower half of his face. He smiled down at me from beneath his mask. Well, his eyes were down turned, hinting to me that he was smiling.

 

Was this our teacher? I wondered to myself, as I stared up at him with a blush still firmly placed on my cheeks.

 

“Now, Now children. Leave my class if your not my student,” He cooed the bustling crowd that dispersed angrily. He handed me a sheet of paper. I blinked. “Take care of seating, I'm going to read.” He said cheerfully before draping himself on the teacher's chair and opening a orange covered book.

 

“Huh?!” I exclaimed, looking back and forth from the paper to him. Lee ushered his way towards me in disbelief, “How is he suppose to do that if we don't even know most of the people?”

 

“You're seniors, right? You'll figure it out.” Our so-called sensei said. I looked at Lee who raised his shoulders and promised to help me as best he could.

 

I gulped and headed to the teacher's podium with sat on a slightly raised platform. I blushed fiercely as all eyes were on me, adjusting my shorts nervously I begun calling out the names and putting said person in their designated seat.

 

“Gaara S. U-Um...you're seat is the last one nearest to the door...” I stammered the moment said Gaara moved at the mention of his name. He was an intimidating red-head who was tattooed from neck to toe. The most remarkable of the tattoo's was the one on his forehead which was a kanji for love. I had heard rumors about him. Rumors about him only being allowed to attend this school because his yakuza father bribes the principle.

 

“I don't want that seat.” His deep baritone voice almost pierced a hole in my heart, I shook horribly. Gulping, I eyed our sensei for help, only to find him asleep. I sighed and looked back into sharp sea-foam green eyes.

 

“You-You don't have much a choice...Not that I could make you but I think it would be a lot easier...” I tried lamely and after several minutes of external whispering. The red-head smirked and mumbled something under his breathe before taking a seat. The fans begun to squeal and I sighed, dodging a bullet.

 

I continued on, placing Lee at his designated seat all the way towards the front of the class. And then, my breath caught in my throat. The name from earlier and the reason for all the rambunctiousness this morning; Naruto Uzumaki was next on the list. I looked up. No doubt about it, the man was painfully handsome. Standing at a tall 6foot4, a blond Adonis with a strong jaw and interesting scars. But what was most striking was those blue eyes that seemed to darken when he looked into another eyes. Suddenly, those eyes were on me.

 

I tore myself away from his gaze only to be met with what felt like a thousand more stares. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to place the one and only Naruto Uzumaki who was leaning against the wall, watching me with boredom.

 

“U-Um y-you don't have to move far...I mean—it's right by the window.”

 

I could barely speak when I pointed Naruto to his desk which was a desk away from the window. It was even worse when I realized that I was seated next to him by the window because of our last names. My head was spinning and my heart was thumping loudly, he was right there. So close to me. The heat was rising along with my pulse.

 

I finished with the rest of the students before taking my own seat.

 

I spotted Lee waving at me from the front of the class and I sent him an awkward short wave back. His gesture calming me down enough to listen to the teacher's introduction.

 

“Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your teacher for this year. Let's have fun together-yada-yada.”

 

My sweat dropped, was this serious? I thought, unable to believe this was real.

 

I almost had a heart attack when I heard a deep chuckle erupt from the blond beside me. It was rich and deep...it almost sounded like a melody. I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous thoughts, I mean... sure the man was beautiful but I was acting so mesmerized by someone I had barely spoken to. I was suddenly jolted by his leg extending out in a more comfortable position. I blushed when I realized I had let out a small squeak, pressing myself against the windowsill.

 

Things got infinity times more horrible for my heart when he shot me a look with those famous dark blue eyes that were rumored to seduce people in a record five seconds. I trembled under his gaze and attempted to rip my eyes away from his.

 

Our eyes kept clashing, my eyes darting to avoid the searching gaze but it was hard! I wanted to escape and my prayers were answered when the bell rang, appointing break time. I shot up from my seat and walked quickly off; trying to look as normal as possible yet my heart was beating radically.

 

I walked down the row to meet Lee who was placing his books into his desk, I smiled as he struggled with a couple of the novels. Just as I was about to help him, someone brushed roughly past my shoulder ,the sight of long brown hair following behind the body. I turned to look at who had rudely brushed by me only to be met by indifferent pale eyes.

 

“You shouldn't have been standing in the way, sensei pet-san” Pearly whites mocked, the soft looking fast crinkled into something I could not quite put my foot on. I simply stood there slightly shell-shocked. The boy was insanely beautiful, his long pretty hair almost reached the floor yet looked nothing but silky and perfect. His exotic eyes were framed with thick lashes that dusted against high cheek bones. “G-Gomen...” I tried to apologize but he scoffed and turned on his heels.

 

I watched his angry demeanor change as he approached the blond and plopped down without shame onto the Adonis' lap. My stomach turned as I watched the shameless scene, the blond's face morphing into something along the lines of arousal as he continued his conversation with the entourage. The expression on his face shook me to the core. My heart was pounding but it didn't feel pleasant anymore. I clutched it, trying to rid myself of the feeling but holding my hands close to my heart didn't help.

 

“Sasuke...?” Lee called, concerned about the altercation I had just had.

 

I merely shook my head, “I want to walk out for a bit...I'm not feeling so well.”

 

“Okay! Let's go hangout in the hall, there's a couple of minutes left before the lecture commences once again.”

 

We got out of the class and leaned over an open window, taking in the April breeze. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. I laid my head down on my arm and allowed myself to think for a minute. For some reason, the look on his face would not leave my mind. The way his smirk dropped and turned into something almost feral when long hair-san plopped down on his lap.

 

I kind of want him to give me that face --- I thought before shaking my head violently, a burning blush blooming along my cheeks.

 

Lee looked at me in mild concern and I attempted to smile back but I was so embarrassed at my own thoughts

 

“Feeling better?” Lee asked with a sweet smile, I sent one back to him. Grateful for his constant help and concern.

 

“Yes, Sorry. I was feeling a little queasy back there.” I lied, I didn't want to tell him the nasty thoughts I had been thinking so I simply kept it to myself. I'd just get over it eventually, his face couldn't stay in my head forever. Plus, I didn't want to bother Lee with my problems.

 

He sent me a sad smile that concluded our break as we had to return to class for the rest of the day.

 

–

 

“Alright, students. I forgot to appoint the student responsibilities so let's go ahead and do that because I want to go home.” Kakashi-sensei singsonged. The classroom atmosphere turned somber, I smiled a little. I knew nobody wanted to do anything, me included. It would be like usual, someone would reluctantly come forward and take the hit for everyone else.

 

I was ecstatic to find out that I wasn't elected to do anything until Kakashi-sensei shot me a look and I froze. Knowing that it was coming, I braced myself.

 

“The boy who kindly volunteered to seat you students can be the class president! Uchiha-san, please take care of you classmates” He announced, I shot him a accusing glare for lying about me volunteering “ Any oppositions?”

 

“Yes!” “Noooo~” The class chorused over my gasp of protest.

 

He concluded the class, leaving me in a flabbergasted mess as he casually walked out of the class with a book in hand. The bell rang not long after, signaling the end of the day.

 

“A-Are you se-serious?” I croaked out as I sank to my desk slowly and pathetically. This was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to take this last year easy, concentrating on getting into an elite college and maybe getting a boyfriend but now I was responsible for a whole classroom. I was interrupted from my despair by a scoff that came from no one other then Naruto.

 

“Damn, I have to sit beside the class president. Great.” He snorted and got up, leaving the classroom along with the other students.

 

I sighed sadly, resting my head on my desk miserably.

 

 

–

 

_'You have beautiful eyes...' The blond Adonis whispered in my ear, I shivered as his breathe caressed my skin. His eyes were molten blue with passion and I felt myself melt under his hot gaze._

 

_'Really?!' I said, uncharacteristically. With no shame or embarrassment. My voice almost sounded to lusty to be my own. I looked down at our position, we were in class and I was plopped on his lap, his arms wrapped around me tightly._

 

_'Yes. They are the most beautiful. I've never seen such perfect eyes before.'_

 

_'Then...What do you think of the rest of me...?' I whispered with a blush. My nimble fingers moving to unbutton the top of my uniform. Who was I to do such a thing?! He smirked, his hand resting on my reddened cheeks; making my eyes roll back. I wanted him to kiss me so badly.. He was looking at me with those intense eyes that were sparkling almost unnaturally. I was being bold, I knew that for sure. I could feel my heart pounding up a storm._

 

_'Of course...the rest of you is just as beautiful but...' He whispered seductively. I blinked...but? Suddenly the world was spinning and Naruto was no longer near me, he was across the room with long hair-san under his arms?_

 

_I gasped, reaching out for him with a look of horror but he merely glared._

 

_'but I'd rather be with these babes.' He smirked, lowering his head to kiss one of the multiple clones of long hair-san but I covered my eyes from the hurtful sight._

 

“NO!” I cried out, shooting up in my bed. I looked around bewildered, finding myself in my room.

 

“Just a dream...” I sighed in relief. I shook my head, rubbing one of my arms to comfort myself. It was ridiculous for me to get jealous about something that doesn't concern me. I don't know Naruto nor Long hair-san. I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

 

I turned to my bedside clock and realized that... “I'M LATE!”

 

I was sure the whole neighborhood could hear me.

 

–

 

 

After a mad dash to the train station, then an overbearing ride that seemed to last forever, then a hike up the hill leading to school; I made it in record timing. Despite that small pride of being so quick, I was immediately reminded that I still had to reach class to be considered on time.

 

Slamming my way into the shoe locker, I was stopped in my tracks by the sound of squealing...people. Peeking behind on of the compartments, I saw the source and cause of the squealing. It was no one other then Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara, surrounded by dazed looking boys and girls. Weren't they going to be marked late? Even long hair-san wasn't there. Weren't he and Naruto together?

 

I glowered. Of course they wouldn't care, they don't have to be scolded when someone is late like the class president does! They were laughing at whatever Gaara said and...Naruto was laughing too. I couldn't help but soften at his laugh, it was boyish and adorable. I shook my head of those thoughts and turned to mind my business but I had already been spotted.

 

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I squeaked in surprise, not being smart enough to hide myself better. I looked at them in horror, backing up as if they were going to murder me. I looked up for help only to find myself staring up at a smirking tanned face.

 

“Aren't you our class president? You're going to be late prez.”

 

Naruto reminded me with a loop-sided smile as the bell rang. First by him addressing me so casually then second by reminding me that I was late just as the bell rang. Which I still am! As much as I loved being glared at by all of Naruto's admirers, I really didn't want to be scolded for being late as class president.

 

Slamming my shoes into my locker and taking off in a sprint up to my classroom. I willed myself to leave him behind.

 

“G-Gomen...I can't be late!!” I shot over my shoulder, a blush burning my cheeks.

 

Once I entered the classroom out of breath, once again all eyes were on me. Along with a pair of very angry eyes that belonged to no one other then Kakashi-sensei. “Um...I was distracted by...um...” I tried to explain but there was no way I could say that I was distracted by Naruto. “By...uh...-” I cut myself off lamely, knowing that Kakashi didn't believe me.

 

“See me after class.”

 

And with that, I was in trouble. I sent a small smile to Lee who looked at me in question. He was probably worried when he didn't see me in the train this morning. I'd explain everything to him during lunch. Sinking myself in my seat, I tried to pay attention to the lecture. Pulling my thoughts away from the blond and my stupid nightmare.

 

From the corner of my eye, I could see Long hair-san snickering.

 

–

 

When first period ended, I was sent to the office to meet Kakashi during his lunch break. I excused myself into the teacher lounge and walked the walk of shame to his desk. He was leaning against his desk with the book on his lap. I stood before him, looking down at my feet guiltily.

 

“Sasuke I don't want to punish you but as class president, you are required to set an example for the other students. I can't have you being late for my class so as punishment, you are on duty at the library after school today.”

 

“But-” I tried to protest. It wasn't really my idea of after school fun. I just wanted to go home. “No buts. I'll advise the librarian to expect you.” He finished, dismissing me from the office. I sighed, there was no use arguing any further. I walked away lamely, excusing myself from the the office and sliding the door shut behind me. This was all Naruto's fault! Handsome or not, this was putting my life at risk!

 

Stomping towards my class, I begrudgingly attended the second period history class beside a once again empty desk.

 

Lunch came around fairly slowly, Lee joined me at my desk to eat.

 

“Can you believe it? Only the first week of school, and I'm already in trouble...I thought this year was going to be a good one.” I sulked, taking a bite out of the bento my mother had made for me this morning.

 

Lee looked at me comfortingly, “It could have been worse, you could have been a whole session late...then you really would’ve been in trouble.”

 

“I guess...” I sighed, before I noticed that long haired-san was eating all alone at his desk. I glanced beside me and noticed that Naruto was not there...did he not have anyone else to eat with besides Naruto? I contemplated what to do for a long time before I decided. Lee was talking about what sports to sign up to when I asked him to give me a moment.

 

I got up and headed towards the pretty boy's desk. He looked up at me with that arrogant look.

 

“I-I noticed you were eating alone...so, if you'd like you could come eat with us...?” I hesitantly spewed. He looked at me with wide eyes before looking back down on his food. He didn't answer for a few minutes so I carried on.

 

“Even though I've only seen you a couple of times and we may not have had the best introduction, I think long haired-san is really pretty...I'd like to be friends.” I smiled, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“Long haired-san?” He questioned in shook. My eyes widened comically and I slapped my hands over my mouth. “Did I say that out loud!? Oh no...I didn't know your name so I kinda just went with what's most noticeable about you...” I explained.

 

He chuckled and got up, holding his bento between his hands. “My name is Neji...and yes, If I must, I'll eat with you.”

 

I smiled happily and we made our way towards Lee who was eager to meet the other. We got back into our meals, Lee and Neji were chatting awkwardly. It was clear that the long haired beauty was a lot less...humble than your average teenager. My ears, however, tuned in as the blond was mentioned.

 

“Are you and Uzumaki-san...dating?” Lee asked hesitantly and he was met with glaring eyes.

 

“Don't even mention him! That sleaze may be handsome but he completely tossed me aside. Can you believe he told me he'd rather 'pick on someone a lot more interesting'? Who can be more interesting than me?!”

 

“Haha...” We both laughed nervously but I started to wonder.

 

Had Naruto already set his sights on someone...? It had only been a week since school started and already he had picked a target it seemed. Neji was quick to get over it as he moved onto talking about how he kept his hair so silky and long. I smiled, almost regretting but still happy that I had made a new friend.

 

I sighed as the conversation began to steer towards Lee's passion for martial arts, I had heard this sermon a million times and as much as I adore him, I didn't want to hear it again.

 

“I'll go buy us some juice! There's still time left, I'll be back soon.” I said, pushing my chair back and heading towards the door.

 

I quickly made my way towards the outdoor vending machines and was about to pay when I spotted Naruto and Gaara, along with other boys I didn't know. They seemed to be forming a circle around a tall lanky guy. 'Lanky-san' I thought, peering to see what was going on.

 

The boy had his head lowered, his light hair drenched with some kind of liquid, his glasses gleaming. My blood ran cold as I realized they were bullying him, my fist tightened and I marched over to them. They didn't seem phased by me at all, not even paying attention to my arrival. So, I inhaled as much as I could and exhaled a loud; “HEY!”

 

The whole group turned to look at me and I could see my resolve crumbling before my eyes as the much taller boys began to form a circle around me. Intense blue eyes stirring me even further out of my resolve for a second but I quickly regained it. Setting my hands on my hips, I glared at them, specifically at Naruto.

 

“As class president, I demand you quit it!” He looked somewhat shocked before his expression turned mischievous. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

 

“You...” He growled, “Not only do I have to sit next to you but even outside of class you harass me with this class president shit?”

 

He smirked down at my taken aback look. The nerve!? I regained face quickly, glaring at him despite my pounding heart.

 

“I'm not taking that from someone like you! I've heard so many things about you...and as much as I didn't want to believe it, you sure know how to fuel rumors. I'm class president and I refuse to allow my classmates to be seen as bullies. It's ugly and horrible!” I accused him.

 

He crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly, “You must be stupid, right? You only care about how we look, not about the fact that were bullying Jugo-nerd over there...who might I add is a pervert who hit on my girl.” He snickered along with Gaara. I blushed darkly, but refused to back down. But, I scoffed, offended at the 'stupid' comment.

 

“Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to throw away the people your with! Promiscuity is...dangerous...! You were just with Neji and now you suddenly have a new person by your side.”

 

 

Lanky-san behind them was looking at me in shock, I motioned for him to get up and grabbed his hand. He blushed as I pulled him along towards the door but not before shooting Naruto a glare and venomously saying, “I'd rather be stupid than a manipulating and selfish bastard like you!”

 

I dragged Lanky-san along, not wanting to hear what anyone had to say...not wanting to hear what Naruto had to say. He was probably talking bad about me, I didn't want to hear it. I brought the guy to the nurse office and shut the door behind us. He was blushing and bowing deeply when I turned around.

 

“Thank you...Thank you so much class president!” He cried out. My sweat dropped at his exaggerated thank you. He stammered and attempted to explain himself but he was incomprehensible.

 

“I-It's no big deal...and you don't need to call me class president...My name is Sasuke. I'd like to know yours as well.” I said softly. He smiled at me, adjusting the large glasses on his face nervously. I smiled awkwardly.

 

“My name is Jugo...Thank you so much again...I don't know where I would be right now if you didn't stop them.” He introduced himself, bowing once more in thanks. I pulled him up and patted his back with a warm smile.

 

“It's fine. Don't sweat it.” I thumbed up. I walked around him and laid myself down on one of the nurse beds. I didn't want to return to class at all, I'd tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm sick. However, I still have to help after school. Jugo walked over to me, fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his chronic nervousness.

 

“I did-I didn't know...she and Naruto-san were dating...” He mumbled. “I didn't mean to seem creepy...”

 

I frowned. “I'm sure it wasn't like he described. Don't worry about it.

 

“Are-Will you be staying here?”

 

“Yeah...I think I will. If you are going back, could you ask Lee to bring me my bag please?” I asked him kindly. I'd stay here for the rest of the day, get my homework from my desk when the bell rings then I'd go help at the library until I waste away. Sounded like a plan to me.

 

He nodded with an over-enthusiastic look before he ran out after bowing once more and sliding the door behind him. I waited until I couldn't hear the patter of running feet before I crumbled on the bed in a blushing mess. I can't believe what I just did! I don't regret it but I just can't believe I actually told Naruto off.

 

It wasn't long before the door was roughly slid open and Lee came in with a worried look on his face. He grabbed the sides of my head and shook me roughly.

 

“Lee!-” I squeaked, getting shook to hell. “Are you okay?! Gee-when this kid-when he told me that you were here and that you needed your bag! Oh geez, I thought something happened to you!” He yelled in my face.

 

I grabbed his arm, pushing him away from me. Recollecting myself and smiling; I reassured him, “I'm fine.” He sighed in relief, seating himself on the bed.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“'Cause I don't wanna go back at the moment..” I drawled nervously, I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I walked back into that classroom right now. I'm pretty sure they are already on a man hunt to bring me to their king Naruto so that he can sever my head and laugh over my headless remains. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating.

 

“Oh Sasuke...” Lee sighed. “How...How were things after I left?” I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know but curiosity got the better of me.

 

“Neji and I spoke for a bit until someone came rushing in, telling everyone that a plain boy started yelling at the 'king'.”

 

“Oh great.” I said sarcastically, “Let me finish. Naruto had walked in not long after and it became really silent, everyone was staring at him. I honestly expected him to run after you and beat you up but he kinda just...snickered under his breathe for a while, at his desk. The admirers were outraged but that's to be expected right?” I nodded, not very surprised. “Anyways, Naruto snapped at them and told them to mind their business. He stormed out alone after that...By then, things were deadly quiet. That G-Gaara kid came over to us and h-he...” Lee was blushing and stuttering. I gripped his shoulders tightly. Gaara must have done something to him.

 

“What did he do?” I said darkly, ready to ruin my reputation further. Lee shook his head, a soft look on his face. “He didn't do anything bad, he just asked me where you went and I told him that I didn't know.”

 

I raised my eyebrow, “Then why are you blushing like that?” I wondered. Lee fiddled with his fingers, his eyes darting and his cheeks bright red. It was cute to see Lee like this. I was the one who was usually a blushing mess, _soon a bloody mess,_ I mused pathetically.

 

“Well...it's just...I never thought someone so popular would ever talk to me.” He mumbled, embarrassed. I looked at him sympathetic, patting his head like a parent would to a child. “Aw, don't say that Lee. Anyone would want to talk to you.” I cooed. He was about to say something when I noticed the time.

 

“You should go now, the bell will ring soon.” I warned him. He nodded, waving me off and bidding me farewell as he excused himself out of the nurse's office. I waited until the bell run before I flopped myself back down onto the bed. Hugging the pillow close, I tightened myself in a ball. Naruto probably hated me for saying such mean things to him. Not like he didn't deserve it but I felt sort of ashamed for saying those things.

 

Maybe Naruto would actually be better with off with someone like Neji, at least they would tell him off like I did. I sighed, why would I want to be with someone like that anyways. With that, I let myself drift to sleep.

 

–

 

I woke up when a cold hand pressed itself against my forehead. I gasped when I opened my eyes to stare into equally dark eyes. The man was tall and looked slightly familiar with his dark hair and pale skin. He had cleanly cut hair and an almost unsettling smile but moreover, there was something intriguing about they way he looked

 

“What are you doing?” I asked him, he pulled back; smiling. “I'm watching over you while Ms. Shizune speaks with your teacher.” He explained, that smile plastered on his face. I sat myself up, my body stiff from sleeping. I rubbed my eyes as he eyed me.

 

“Are you sick as well...?” I asked him awkwardly. He pulled out a chair and sat himself at the side of the bed I was on. This was weird. I was meeting so many people in the nurses office. “Yeah, I'm sick of being in class, it's almost over now.”

 

“Well...It's still important to attend.” I scolded, my inner yet unwilling class president coming out. “Says the person who is also skipping class to sleep in the nurses office. Ms. Shizune was really worried when you didn't answer her.” He said, his voice dripping in amusement. I pouted and glared, cursing myself for being so off my game today.

 

I felt slightly guilty for worrying Ms. Shizune, the school nurse. “I didn't mean to cause worry.” I apologized. I wasn't aware that I was deep enough in my sleep to be unresponsive. “You're here because you're scared of what Naruto will do to you huh...? You were pretty brave for talking to someone like him like that.” He praised but I felt no pride.

 

I nodded and he rested a cold hand on my upper arm. He was kind of creeping me out.. “Yeah...I'm happy I did it but I'm kind of scared myself,” I muttered pathetically,

 

“Don't be scared of Naruto...He's nothing but a good-for-nothing coward. He won't do anything to you.” His words stunned me, I had not expected him to say that. The silence between us was broken by the sound of the bell ringing and running students filling the halls.

 

I swatted his hand off my arm as politely as possible and grit between my teeth, “I appreciate your reassurance but maybe you're being a bit harsh...” He was silent, I felt victorious until I saw the smirk plastered on his face. “W-What?” I stuttered despite myself. This Sai guy was starting to give me the creeps!

 

“You have a crush” He said with a weird look in his eye. I was about to yell when Ms. Shizune came into the room with a small pile of papers in her arms. I jumped out of bed, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. His words were burned in my brain and so ominous. I grabbed my bag and thanked Ms. Shizune for letting me rest before storming out. But not before shooting him a loud “No I don't!” A painful blush on my cheeks.

 

That was so weird! I speed walked down the halls, clutching my bag to my chest tightly as I headed towards the library. The halls were empty, thankfully. I was not confronted on my way to the library. I excused myself into the quiet room and greeted Mr. Umino.

 

“I'm here to help you out in the library.” I explained as I set my bag down beside, forgetting the scene at the nurse's office. He looked at me with a false scolding expression. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei mentioned that you would be coming here as punishment. I'm sorry to say that your task will be to arrange the books around here. I'll have to head out early so just lock up when your finished.” He explained, making my day even worse. Arranging books was the worst.

 

I watched lamely as he gathered his coat and bid me farewell. Turning to face my task, I sighed in defeat and got to work. I spent a good thirty minutes arranging the selves when I heard the door slide open. I turned back to tell the person that the library was closed but my breath caught in my throat.

 

There he was in all his glory. Naruto Uzumaki. My heart beat sped up with every step he took towards me. He looked just as cool and collected as usual as he walked right by me.

 

“Um-the library...Is closed.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“Well...you should!” I shouted, he glared at me. “I don't care. I want you to get me a book on the nine-tailed fox.” He ordered. I blinked, the nine-tailed fox...? I huffed but eventually obeyed. If I remembered well, the nine-tailed fox is a Chinese legend. I looked for a good minute of two before I found the book.

 

“Here. A book on Chinese legends, this should have what you're looking for...” I eyed him suspicious, blushing brightly as he grabbed the book from my hands and slid to the floor; flipping through the many pages.

 

“You – um – like legends?” I asked, curious yet afraid that he would snap at me after the afternoon tension we had.

 

“Hm...” He mumbled, not paying attention to me.

 

“Well...I'm go-gonna go back to what I was doing if that's all you needed.” I said turning away to continue my duty when a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me down to the floor. I squeaked in surprise. He looked at me with those molten blue eyes and I melted. “You still owe me something.” He said, glaring at me. I deflated.

 

An apology? Was that what he wanted?

 

“I'm not going to apologize for stopping a bully.” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked me up and down, a smirk pulling his lip. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and my mouth run dry, god he's attractive.

 

“You know what...Despite being a meddling little shit, you sure are cute under all that annoying.”

 

“Wha-” I tried but was quickly cut off.

 

“You react passionately to things that don't concern you.” All of a sudden, I felt lips against my own, the open mouthed kiss shocked me to my core. Before I could even react and push him away, he pulled away. “I'm going to have fun picking on you this year.” He whispered and like that, he was gone.

 

I sat there in shock, a hand over my tingling mouth, my eyes blown wide and confused.

 

Naruto Uzumaki had just kissed me!

 

 


	2. Truth

The weekend rolled around and surprisingly nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't finish organizing the books. After Naruto had kissed me, I couldn't seem to find the right mind state to continue my punishment so I left. The lack of reciprocation was weird but I was not complaining.

 

Curiously enough, I had received an email that not long from now, the school entrance festivals would begin. Kakashi-sensei had sent me a list of supplies we would need as well as wiring me the class funds. I sighed, shaking away the thoughts of Naruto kissing me in order for me to get started on my task.

 

What a great way to spend my weekend, I thought in aggrevation.

 

I dressed myself and left to catch the train downtown where I could find the large department store. The train was packed, I could barely find a seat. When a space finally freed itself I took it quickly only to be shoved against the side of the chair by a bigger man. _Great..._ I sighed.

 

Finally, the train reached my stop and I got off only to bump harshly into a man. I fell on my behind with a groan. “Are you okay?” A gruff voice asked, a hand extending towards me. “I'm fine.” I assured him with a smile, taking the hand gratefully.

 

He pulled me to my feet. I got a good look of him. He was an older gentleman with weirdly long white hair and a stocky built. He was smiling yet his eyes were puffy. Was he...crying? “Um...Are you okay Mister?” I asked softly.

 

“No...” He looked miserable. I felt bad. “I know it's none of my business but...I can try to help you.” I offered. I gasped when he grabbed my hands in his, his eyes glistening with grateful tears. My sweat dropped.

 

“Walk with me?” He asked and I nodded, following out the train station and down the street. “You see...I'm married to the best woman in the world. She's beautiful and her hooters are huge,” I rolled my eyes at the perverse comment, “but I blew it...” He finished sadly. I frowned at his expression.

 

“What...did you do?” I asked him slowly, walking around a couple walking by us. “I went to a strip club... and she found out.”

 

“What kind of married man goes to a strip club?!” I yelled in outrage despite myself. He eased me, silently asking me to keep quiet. I glared at him as we continued walking. Infidelity was practically a crime. “I know but I like women okay! It's not my fault!” He tried to defend.

 

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Of course it's your fault, have you no restraint?” I scolded as I led me inside what looked like a book store. I looked around curiously, it looked like an ancient antique book store. It was beautiful. I barely paid attention as he walked around the counter and in the back.

 

The walls were littered with books and paintings of all sorts. I grabbed one of the books, flipping through they aged pages. How neat. Placing it back, I looked for more. There was a room covered with a curtain but I refrained from going in. It probably held adult books. “Hello?” A familiar voice called, I twisted around quickly.

 

Sai. “Oh...if it isn't Sasuke...?” I nodded, smiling politely. “Well then, what are you doing here?” He asked, walking to stand in front of me with a bag in his hand.

 

“I actually don't know what I'm doing here...I bumped into this old man and he-”

 

“I'm not old!” The man popped up beside me.

 

I yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance. He greeted Sai with an amicable smile and motioned us to the counter. He showed us a picture of a pretty blond woman. “Who is this?” I whispered.

 

“My wife, Tsunade.” The man said pridefully. Sai smirked, eyeing me. “So...Jiraiya,I see you guilt tripped Sasuke into coming here so you could brag about your pretty wife?” What!? I snapped my head to the man who was smiling brightly. “Hell yeah.”

 

“Are you serious?!” I cried in outrage at being fooled like that. I was burning with anger and embarrassment from being tricked when a hand set itself on my shoulder. I looked back at Sai who was smiling down at me. I am so confused! “You're a very kind person class president...not many people fall for Jiraiya's pitiful acts.”

 

“He tricked me! I actually felt bad for you!” I pointed at the white haired man who was searching for something behind the black curtains. I glared fiercely, still not believing that I was tricked like that! However, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Sai's hand resting on my shoulder.

 

“There we go.” Jiraiya smiled in triumph pulling something out and handing it to me. “Here, a token for your kindness.” He showed me a small fluffy nine-tailed fox doll. I took it gently from his hands, mesmerized by the beauty of the fox.

 

“It's beautiful...” I said in awe.

 

The fur was soft and fiery looking as I ran my fingers through it. The eyes were a beautiful shade of angry red. It was almost hypnotizing. I forced myself to look up at the older man. “Thank you...”

 

“No problem.” He assured with a smile.

 

“Anyways, what were you doing in the city, Sasuke?” Sai asked, snapping me out of my trance. I looked back at him, thinking for a moment before I remembered why I had come all the way here. “I had to buy some supplies for the festival since I'm class president.”

 

Sai checked his watch and looked back at me weirdly. “Well, stores close in fifteen minutes.”

 

“What!?” I squeaked, this was not happening! Everyone would be extremely angry if I didn't bring the supplies and I'd get punished and I'd-

 

“Sasuke!” Sai yelled,

 

“What?!” I yelled back.

 

“I can take you to a small convinient store that should have all the supplies you need. Jiraiya call Naruto and tell him to keep the store open for a just a little longer alright?” Huh?!

 

“N-Naruto?!” I asked in confusion. Everything was happening so quickly and now Naruto was going to be involved. I clutched the fox to my chest tightly as Jiraiya proceeded to make the call. He yelled what Sai told him and hung up after a few seconds of nodding. “Alright, I lied a little but he will keep it open.” With that Sai began to usher me out.

 

I glanced over my shoulder, holding my fox tightly. “T-Thank you!” He waved until I could no longer see him. I turned my attention back to Sai who was walking quickly, his hand dragging me along. It felt warm within my palm. This was weird, “Why are you helping me...? We barely know each other.” I said in a small voice, feeling guilty.

 

“I guess it's a pity thing...you clearly have a crush on Uzumaki, that's enough to make me feel sorry for you.” He smirked over his shoulder, “Plus, you're cute so why not.”

 

I frowned, nervously brushing the stuffed fox' fur. “I don't have a crush on him...he's just – I mean he's attractive and that's about it.” I concluded, the image of him kissing me came to mind. My cheeks begun to burn.

 

“Am I attractive?” He asked, smirking. I stared at him incredulously. I felt incredibly embarrassed, so much so that I could not speak. He shook his head with a smile and carried on.

 

He stopped walking abruptly and stood silent for a while before turning back to me. “Were here.” He muttered, ignoring my resolve. I huffed and peered around him. It was a small hardware store where I could get what I needed. I shot Sai a large grin, “You got me here! Thank you!” He looked at me strangely but I shook it off and grabbed his hand to drag him along with me in the store.

 

“What the fuck?” I heard a familiar growl when I entered the hardware store. My head snapped towards the voice. My eyes immediately locking onto angered blue eyes who seemed shocked to see me. Naruto stood tall with his arms crossed over his apron covered chest. I fiddled with the fur on the fox nervously as the eyes stared down at me. My mind completely blank. “Um-” I tried but failed to answer under his intense gaze.

 

“Jiraiya fucking told me to keep this place open because he busted the pipes.”

 

“Yeah, he lied. Sasuke here ran late on his shopping trip because of Jiraiya and now here we are.” Sai drawled blankly and Naruto groaned in irritation, and glared at me. I started to think that he would never look at me nicely.

 

I instantly felt bad, my eyes glued to the floor. “I'm sorry...” I whispered.

 

Naruto sighed, “Just get your damn stuff.”

 

I nodded numbly and looked over at Sai to see if he was going to join me or not. “Go on, I'll stay here with Naruto.” He assured me with a smile. I did as I was told and headed down the alley with the fox tightly gripped against my chest. I pulled out my list and checked what I needed. It was a good amount of stuff. I grabbed a basket from the corner and started filling it what I needed. Three rolls of duct-tape, four cans of black spray paint, eight paint brushes for details and eight utility knives; that was all I needed.

 

When I was done, I carried the heavy basket with much difficulty when I heard, “Don't you fucking mention him again, it's none of your fucking business!” The yell was vicious and scary. My eyes widened as I dropped the basket and ran towards the source of the noise.

 

I came out of the aisle and saw Naruto's hand woven around the collar of Sai's coat, pulling him up with a vicious look on his face. Yet, Sai was still smiling. The look on Naruto's face was terrifying, Id rather is nonchalant look...not this... I ran towards them both, grasping at Naruto's arm tightly. “Stop it!” I cried out loudly but I was ignored.

 

“Why don't you let me go, Naruto? Can't accept that your nothing but a monster like your father!?” Sai said fiercely and then everything was moving quickly.

 

I was pushed back onto the floor and Naruto was on top of Sai, his fists pounding the pale face into the ground. I watched from my spot on the ground with fear and despair. My eyes never leaving the anger on Naruto's face. This was somebody else...he was scary...he was scaring me.

 

“Stop it, please just stop it!” I begged, shutting my eyes tightly to block the images and save my previous image of Naruto. The sickening sound of hitting flesh stopped and I let my eyes slowly open up. Naruto had his back turned to me and Sai was on the floor, holding his bruised and battered face. He got up slowly, sending me nothing but a smile before leaving without another word.

 

It was unbearably quiet after the door swung shut. The sun had set and things were dark. “Pay for your things and leave.” I was ordered which I complied without a second thought. I didn't want to stay much longer with the image of a dark Naruto floating around. I dragged my basket along with the fox and gave it to Naruto, never looking in his eyes as he scanned my things.

 

“¥ **659.16*** is your total.” He forced out, my heart fell to my stomach. I pulled out the funds Kakashi-sensei gave me for the project and handed it to him. He cashed my things in and bagged them for me. I wordlessly took them and bowed in thanks before leaving quickly.

 

The cold air hit me like a brick and the bags were heavy. I couldn't make sense of what had happened or what Sai had said. I just knew that it was terribly wrong. Naruto looked so...different.

 

I leaned against the wall, deciding that I'd wait for him. I set the full plastic bags down to inspect the stuffed fox once again. The reddish fur was even more beautiful in the moonlight. It's angered expression...looked a lot like Naruto's own when Sai mentioned something about his father and him. My stomach was flip floppy, I had to know. Even if it wasn't my place to know... I had to know.

 

\--

 

It was a whole thirty minutes in the falls chilly night until Naruto exited the building with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung low. I pushed myself off the wall, facing him nervously until he stopped in front of me. Looking at me with an expression I could not distinguish.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting.” I replied quickly yet softly, a puff of white smoke condensing in the air as our words were exchanged. It was cold for the season. I held my articles tightly, I had previously placed the nine-tailed fox in the bag to make it easier for me. “It's late.” He said pointedly.

 

I nodded, “I know.”

 

“Go. Your parents will worry.” He shooed me in a whisper, walking around me to head down the road. I turned to catch him before he got too far. “What about your parents?” I asked, an unsteady lump forming in my throat. He stopped walking and I held my breath, fearing he would get angry. Yet he ignored my question.

 

“Go home.” He snapped, his voice cutting the silence. I flinched, gripping at my pounding heart. He was so...cold. So mean. I didn't want to leave...his back looked so...lonely. It swelled my heart with sadness. “No.” I said firmly, squaring my shoulders. I wasn't going to move. He turned around and gave me an incredulous look.

 

“What do you mean no?!”

 

“I mean that I'm not going home nor am I moving from this spot if you don't explain to me what Sai meant!”

 

“And if I don't tell you?” He challenged but I was ready, smiling softly. “Then...I'll stay here and if I die it'll be on your conscious!” I threatened, priding myself for being so quick. He huffed, glaring at me. Expecting me to cave into his look but I stayed my ground. He turned around with a growl.

 

“Fine but just walk so we can catch the train.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk towards the train station. I smiled in triumph, grabbing my things and running to catch up to him.

 

I opened my mouth to ask my question but he interrupted me, “No questions until we're on the train.” He groaned and nodded in hesitation...fair enough. The rest of the walk was uneventful and silent, the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart. My cheeks began to burn as realization hit me. It was the evening and we were alone together.

 

I tried to entertain myself by looking around the fairly empty train station. There was an older gentlemen on the bench, a nicely dressed man (probably a CEO of some sort), and a...staggering drunk man. I stared at the man, wondering what compelled him to get so drunk.

 

Unfortunately, my gaze wasn't one-sided. The man's hazy eyes met mine and fear swelled in me. He was blushing and grinning wildly as he wobbled over to us.

 

Oh no. I scooted closer to Naruto, tugging on the sleeve of his coat. He looked at me in irritated question and I pulled him down to whisper in his ear, trying to be discreet.

 

“ _There's a drunk guy coming over here....”_

 

“ _Huh-? Why the hell is he coming over here?”_

 

“ _Well- I might have been looking at him...”_

 

“ _What-Are you fucking serious?”_

 

“ _I'm sorry...I was curious!”_

 

When our exchange was over, we looked up to see that the drunken man was just a few feet away from us. I looked around nervously for the train that was taking entirely to long to get to the station. I looked back at the drunk man in fear, there was stories like this...a drunken man having his way with poor unsuspecting school children!

 

“H-” “W-Were not interested!” I yelled, clenching my eyes tightly waiting for whatever was coming. Snickers irrupted from behind me and I slowly popped an eye open. The man walked right past us and Naruto was laughing at me! “Oh God, you are too much.”

 

Dammit, yet again I've made a fool of myself. I hung my head in embarrassment until the train showed up. We got on and my terrible blush resided. At least that was over with. I sat down the seat opposite to him, it was better to question him this way. After setting my bags, I got comfortable.

 

“Can I ask now?”

 

Naruto nodded and I took a breath, preparing myself to hear what the blond would say.

 

“Why...why did that happen back there?”

 

“That son of a bitch just likes to push my buttons.” He said, looking out the window. I sighed and bowed my head, fists clenching at the fabric of my pants.

 

“H-He mentioned your father...” I tried.

 

“I hate being compared to that violent piece of shit.” He ended angrily, the words gritted through his teeth as he stared viciously at the floor. My blood ran cold, and my ears rung. Naruto's father was...violent? That was a term that was taboo in my mind. I couldn't stop my aching heart. Naruto was always surrounded by people, surrounded by love but when he returned home, he returned to hate from the person who was suppose to love him the most? That made tears well in my eyes but I lowered my head so his searching eyes wouldn't see.

 

I wanted to help him.

 

“Can we stay together longer?” I chocked out, trying my best to sound normal. I could hear him scoff, he probably crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me with those angry blue eyes that resembled a raging sea.

 

“What? So you can throw me a pity party? I don't need your sympathy, this is my problem. I can deal with it...that man just knows one way to express himself.”

 

“That's not an excuse...you're his son!” I cried out, clenching my fists. My heart was burning in my chest, clenching tightly.

 

“Please let me stay with you longer” I begged him, not knowing exactly what I'd do but...something told me to stay. I had to stay...

 

“You're a bother, you know that?” He groaned, and I nodded... at least it wasn't a no. It was a good ten minutes of aching silence before we reached Naruto's stop, a stop away from mine. “We'll go to my apartment.”

 

Naruto walked in front of me, his hands dug deep in his jacket pockets and puff of smokes condensing in the air every time he exhaled in the cold night. I struggled the follow his quick pace with my heavy bag, the strap was stretched to an impossible extent. So heavy...

 

“H-How much farther?” I struggled, tired of carrying the stupidly heavy bag.

 

“Not much, it's just up here.” He said as we approached the sturdy staircase of an apartment complex. He walked up the stairs quickly while I heaved the bag up, cursing him for not helping me...but I was already asking a lot.

 

He was unlocked the door on the farthest corner when I got up the stairs tiredly. He shot me an impatient look, stomping over to me and ripping the bag out of my hands that were red with strain and cold. I felt relived when I bounced into his warm apartment but I quickly regained my cool when I remembered I was here.

 

“Your father doesn't live with you?” I asked

 

“That's none of your business but yes he does, he just isn't around often.” He snapped as he pulled off his jacket.

 

“I see. I live alone with my mom too.” I said out of the blue as I casually sat on his bed, I looked around his room. There were many different posters and books laying around everywhere. Some of them were specially marked and I wondered what they meant.

 

He stared at me as if I had grown two heads but didn't say anything further so I turned and allowed myself to grab one of the books that was on the floor. I recognized the cover. “Oh! This is the Chinese legend book you got from the library.

 

Suddenly, a presence appeared beside me and I squeaked, turning around quickly to face a glazed eyed Naruto who smirked seductively, a hand loosening his tie. “If you wanted me to fuck you in my room, you could have just said so...I would have complied without a second thought.”

 

I blinked once, twice and a third time before my face burst into a painful blush. “Ah - I” His expression was different from when I had seen him look at Neji. This one was dripping with lust, his eyes eating me up and promising to devour every inch of me. My insides were flipping.

 

I shook my head, putting my hands up in defence as I moved away

 

“That stuff is only for...you know...after marriage...anything before that is i-innapropriate.” I said whilst trembling, that's what I had been thought all my life.

 

“Who told you that?!”

 

“My big brother...He always used to tell me to sa-save myself for someone truly special.” I stuttered, watching as that lustful face turned into one of annoyance.

 

“Speaking of him, I should tell him that I'll be staying over at his place, could I borrow your phone?” I asked quickly, realizing that my mother was probably worried with me being out so late. My brother lived around here since he moved out.

 

Naruto crumbled to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at him in confusion, what was his problem?

 

“Just do whatever you want.” He said weakly and I complied calling my brother and telling him that I'd be over soon. When I was done with the phone call, I walked back to Naruto who was sitting on his bed, thinking. He looked calmer...at least calmer then what he looked like when Sai was around.

 

I crouched in front of him, wrapping my arms around my knees. “If...If your father is violent...why haven't you reported it...?” I asked, not quite understanding why anyone in this kind of situation would keep quiet but I couldn't possibly understand because neither of my parents had ever raised a hand against me. My dad, before he died, was the sweetest.

 

“Still on this?”

 

“Yes. Answer me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...it matters to me”

 

“And I care why?” He shot back.

 

“Because...because...” I thought for a minute, thinking hard and racking my brain for anything that could help me out. “Because... even though I think you're a bully and you kissed me out of nowhere, I still think you don't deserve to be treated poorly” There! That should work!

 

Naruto's eyes widened before he chuckled violently, throwing his head back. “I guess you're right but that man isn't around much anymore...neither is that woman so I'm not bothered.” He confessed with a smirk, I shot him a confused look. “Your...mother?”

 

“No...not my mother...she's just my biological parent, she doesn't deserve such an intimate title.”

 

“How could you say that?” I scolded him with a frown, I would never think that my mother didn't deserved to be called just that. She has always been the best mother she could possibly be...but maybe that wasn't the case for Naruto's mother.

 

“It's complicated.”

 

“I'm...sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing? It's not like I care.” He snapped and I looked at him with pain coursing through the veins of my heart.

 

_'But you do care...because behind that mask you wear at school; is a lonely boy.'_

 

I left when my brother called demanding me to come home. Naruto didn't look at me as I bid him farewell, not wanting to leave him alone but I had too.

 

When I got to my brother's house, I realized I forgot my stuff at Naruto's place.

 

\--

 

“You were at Naruto's house!?” Lee and Neji both exclaimed and I almost chocked on my juice box, begging for them to lower their voices.

 

“It wasn't like that...” I fretted, clearly seeing a bit of displeasure in Neji's features so I decided to keep the kiss to myself in order to avoid more problems.

 

“What happened then?” Lee asked in concern, he knew how I felt about sex. I blushed deeply and thought about everything that had happened, morose about Naruto suggesting we have sex in his room.

 

“You have no idea! It was horrible...first I get dragged along downtown by this perverted old man with a false life crisis then I run into Sai at the old man's store.” I explained the first part.

 

Lee frowned in confusion. “Sai?”

 

I clarified, “I met him in the nurses office, he's a 'friend' of Naruto's. Anyways, he helped me get my stuff at a store that Naruto was coincidentally working at.”

 

“Hmm...I know Sai, he's the guy who tries to get with everyone Naruto wants. Even when Naruto and me were a thing last year. He tried to convince me to sleep with him instead.” Neji chimed in and I raised a brow.

 

“Oh... that's strange. Why would he do that?” I wondered.

 

“It's not my story to tell...anyways continue telling us what happened.” He said quickly, munching on the rest of his bento. I frowned at the weird statement but chose to ignore it for the moment in favor of telling the story.

 

“It get's worse... They got into a fight!”

 

“A fight? About what?” Lee wondered, reminding me of Naruto and his violent father. I looked down at my lap, the image of Naruto's lonely back and the look on his face were plaguing my mind. I felt sad for him. I'd never experienced such a thing, my mother was somewhat strict but she never...never hurt me.

 

“About...some kind of drama.” I laughed emptily, lying through my teeth. Neji eyed me suspiciously “You know how popular people are!” I waved off.

 

We then continued until lunch was over and it was time to return to our lectures.

 

–

 

I assigned students their jobs as they walked in. With spring festival just around the corner, there was no way we could slack off on the preparations. I'd peek nervously at the doorway for Naruto, feeling even more nervous when the bell rang.

 

“Hey, class prez. I need some tape but I can't find the roll.” A student asked me. I smiled nervously, informing him that I would get him the supplies right away. I excused myself from the preparations. I had to find Naruto! I ran through the school, dodging students in the midst of their own preparations until I bumped into the chest of a familiar bruised person. I reeled back, holding my face pathetically. Ow.

 

Sai looked down at me amusingly, his eye swollen and bruised, his bottom lip cut. I didn't have time to ask him if he was okay as I felt blood slip through the space between my fingers.

 

Great! Just what I needed.

 

“Shit!” He exclaimed.

 

Sai quickly pulled out a handkerchief which I took gratefully, placing it over my leaking nose. I let myself get dragged without a word. I was only worried about stopping the bleeding so I could return to my previous task.

 

When we arrived at the nurse's office, it was empty. I sat myself on the bed and stared at Sai who slid the door shut behind him. “How is...is your face?” I asked lamely, dabbing my bloody nose. The other smiled. A fake smile that I frowned at.

 

“My face feels fine...I just hope you got to see his true nature.” He smiled and I glared, the picture of Naruto's angered face flashing in my mind. “You made him mad. Why would you even tease him about something like that.” I accused, glaring. He stared at me for a moment with that fake smile of his and I began to wonder why I was even here in the first place.

 

Until I remembered, “Oh!” I exclaimed, peeking his interest, “Now that were on the subject. Do you happen to know where Naruto is?”

 

He thought for a second, “Last time I saw him he was near the gym building.” He shrugged and I bowed in thanks. I threw my bloody tissue in the trash and walked around him to head towards the door but I was restrained before I could get there. Sai's pale hand wrapped around my upper arm and I looked back in aggravation.

 

“Can you not-”

 

“What I said back there was true, Naruto is just like his father. He'll hurt you.” He warned.

 

I stared at him weirdly, slightly creep-ed out as shrugged his arm off before excusing myself out of the nurses office. I had better things to do like; find Naruto and get my things so I can get the festival preparations going!

 

–

 

I charged down the steps and outside towards the connecting gym building. I knew there was no way to he would be inside since there was preparations going on in there at the moment. I peeked around the building where I found a familiar blond head of hair.

 

It was Naruto with Gaara, and a group of boys and girls fawning over them. I spotted empty beer bottles strewn around them on the floor and gulped. Who would be so bold as to drink on school grounds. I gasped when seafoam eyes landed on me. I should have hid myself better.

 

They looked at me with wide eyes, everyone except Naruto and Gaara. “Who's that boring looking person?” One random girl snapped sassy-like. I scoffed at her comment,

 

“This boring person is the reason the principal will know what's happening here if you don't all leave!” They immediately paled, glaring as they scurried away.

 

“You're quite cunning, little bird.” A deep voice stunned me as I was suddenly towered over by the red head. He was intimidating, I moved away but was pulled back by his hand firmly gripping my chin. I flinched, fearing he was going to hurt me at any minute.

 

“Stop it. I'll deal with him.” Naruto spoke out, his hand firmly on Gaara's shoulder, pulling him off and away from me.

 

I glared as the red head sent me a playful look before patting Naruto's back and walking away. “What do you need?” Naruto demanded, sounding colder then usual. “Um...Well...that night that I went to your house, I forgot the things I bought over at your place...I was wondering if you brought it-”

 

“Your things?”

 

I nodded, “Yes, the supplies I bought for our class' haunted house.” He hummed at my response. “Maybe I have it and maybe I don't.” He smirked. I glared at his sudden playful behavior and stomped my foot despite myself.

 

“Naruto this is really important. If you don't give these things in, I'll be in a load of trouble that I really don't wanna be in so if could just spare me the trouble and give me my things I'd be really happy...!” I begged him lamely. I could tell that he was feeding off this. I couldn't help but blush.

 

“And if I say no?” He suggested and I frowned. My eyes catching the glint of the beer bottles, and that's where I found my means to get out of this pickle. “Then, I'd have no trouble telling them about your little excursions with your so-called friends.” I snapped, feeling proud for my strong comeback.

 

I gasped when he was closer then he's ever been. His lips hovering over my ear. I could almost **feel** his smirk. I lost control as the heat rushed up into my cheeks.

 

“Well what do you think the principal will think when I tell him you spent your weekend alone with me in my house. How does that sound? A little bit M-rated, don't you think?” He asked and I blushed brightly, my mind playing back the late night I spent with Naruto.

 

Now I was stumped. Until I remembered, Naruto's reputation at school. No one would possibly believe his lies. “Th-They won't believe you.” I tried to say pointedly but my voice trembled in embarrassment. My heart was pounding against my ribcage.

 

“They sure will when I show them the evidence you left behind.” And now, I was completely stumped. I looked at him with pathetic deflation. I didn't want to get in trouble again. This time the punishment would not be so domestic. I'd get busted for stealing school funds when I didn't.

 

“Please...Naruto.” I tried to plead with him once more, feeling extremely lame and hopeless. He tapped his chin mockingly. “Okay...I'll give you your things if you do one thing for me.”

 

I felt hope rise in my heart, yes! Naruto had pity on me, enough to give me back my things. “What is it?” “Kiss me.”

 

“wha?!” I trembled, pulling back as if I had touched fire. He smirked, his eyes sparking seductively. I felt weak at the knees.

 

“Kiss me. Let me fuck your mouth with my tongue and than I'll give you back your things” He repeated. And my mind was zooming.

 

“So? You heard me. Kiss me.” He was cold again, all of a sudden. My knees were shaking and weak. My cheeks burning bright red as I lamely sunk to the ground, unable to stand this any longer. I couldn't do such a thing.

 

“No... I-I can't, that's too embarrassing.” I chocked out. He crossed his arms over his chest, looming over me. “How so? Don't you know that you'll be in trouble if I don't give you your things.” He reminded and I nodded.

 

“Then so be it.” I started confidently but the confidence quickly vanished as I caught a glance of his cold blue eyes. “I-I won't...I refuse...so you can go ahead and do whatever you please.” I ended, closing my eyes, ready for him to storm off and doom me.

 

However, I was met with a warm hand on my head. I snapped my eyes open, meeting his close ones. He lips pulled in a half smile. “I was just kidding.”

 

“What?” I deadpanned, not understanding. “I was teasing you. I'll bring your things up to class after lunch.” And with that, Naruto was up and gone. Leaving me in a storm of confusion.

 

–

 

Lee wasn't there during lunch so It was just me and Neji. We had decided to get away from the hustle and bustle of the afternoon, instead, we ate outside in peace. I smiled at the peaceful silence, allowing my mind to roam free.

 

“Aren't you glad you made friends with Lee and I?” I asked happily and he rolled his eyes with the expect snobbishness that he always had. “I guess, I mean I could eat with anyone so.”

 

I giggled below my breath, and he shot me a death glare. I was glad we had made friends, despite our horrible introduction, there was something about him that was extremely intriguing to me. It almost seemed like he put up some sort of front.

 

“So...did you and Naruto fuck when you went over to his place?” He said out of the blue, his long hair fluttering in the wind. My eyes widened comically and I shook my head violently.

 

“No! Of course not!” I spewed, breathing heavily as my heart seemed to be lodged in my throat. He looked at me with genuine happiness.

 

“Good, because I like him. I'd like to resume what he and I had been doing, but more seriously. Afterall, I'm sure I'm better than whoever he wants to pick on right now.”

 

I felt my heart drop at his words, something about him liking Naruto felt strange to me. Would he understand the situation he was in? Did he see Naruto vulnerable too? I shook my head and smiled at the news, encouraging him.

 

Maybe I did have a crush. A small one.

 

–

 

When we arrived back to class after lunch, I was greeted by an all too familiar blond head surrounded by the usual crowd of lovestruck zombies. I blushed bright, quickly turning my gaze away as my mind played back those two words 'Kiss. Me.' I couldn't even look at him. I watched as Neji quickly made his way towards the blond, acting softer than he usually did as he offered the Adonis a juice he had bought.

 

There's no way I could compete...I'm no way near as cute as Neji.

 

Heading towards my desk, I spotted the bag of supplies that was stocked with all the items that I had gotten. A boy with short hair and glasses approached me again, “Did you find the roll, prez?” I nodded, handing him the duct tape with a smile. He took it graciously and headed back to his project.

 

Grabbing my chart, I surveyed the task, my eyes darting constantly towards Naruto who flirted with everything that moved. I sighed, there was no way someone so flirtatious would pay any attention to me. I shook thoughts of him out of my head. There was more important things to concentrate on.

 

–

 

“Thank you for all the good work everyone! One more good push during the festival and we'll be able to relax. Make sure to have your roles memorized and have a good evening.” I finished, bowing as the students bustled out of the class happily. It was the end of the day for them, not for me. I waved Lee good bye and when he was gone, I was left alone in the classroom. I took my chart, checking one last time if the tasks had been completed and luckily everything was done.

 

I grabbed the supplies bag, remembering that I had forgotten the poor fox in the bag when I noticed it was missing. I panicked for a second, upset that I had lost the fox that intrigued me. “Geez, I can't believe I lost it!” I mumbled angrily to myself.

 

“Lost this?” A familiar voice said from behind me.

 

I squeaked pathetically, whipping my head around to a smirking Naruto. There I went again, blushing like a fan girl. I spotted the fox in his hands.

 

“The fox!” I exclaimed, reaching towards it. I was surprised when Naruto gave it to me with so much ease.

 

“I'm so glad.” I sighed in relief, for some reason, I dreaded losing the furry little thing. Naruto stared at me with those intense blue eyes that danced with orange from the setting sun outside.

 

“You like it?” He asked and I nodded enthusiastically. “It's beautiful.” I complimented.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the fox along with me. “It's the nine-tailed fox, it used to be mine when I was a kid.” He concluded and I smiled, enjoying the moment immensely.

 

“Oh, I didn't know that. Your god-father...?” He nodded, “...Gave it to me after tricking me.” I explained.

 

Naruto laughed, a sweet sound. “He likes to do that. There was a time where I'd find a pack of people flipping through pictures of the old hag...it was weird.” This was pleasant. I smiled fondly, having a pleasant moment. When he spoke about his god-parents, I could see the shine in his eyes.

 

But. I couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto's situation at home. I didn't want to break the peace but I had to ask. I turned to looked at him seriously and his demeanor changed. “Do they...do your god-parents know about your father?” The question slipped from my lips in a whisper. I stared at him seriously, he refused to meet my gaze.

 

He raised his hand and I quickly gasped, closing my eyes, awaiting to be smacked for prying once again but the hit never came. A hand rested firmly atop my head and I slowly opened my eyes. “Prez, mind your own business. We don't know each other enough for you to be asking me such questions about my life-”

 

“Gomen...” I apologized, looking down at my feet in shame.

 

I wanted to get to know him...I wanted his problems to be mine and for some reason...I felt like he needed me to know as well but he was reluctant. I'd wait forever for him to trust me enough to let me into his life. At least I felt like I could.

 

I shook my head, those were stupid thoughts.

 

“You don't know what you're getting into.” He said seriously.

 

“You're...right. But, I don't feel afraid. I want to know you.” I retorted and he sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. The silence was nerve wrecking until the tension was cut by the sound of the door sliding open. Our heads snapped towards the noise.

 

“E-Excuse me?” An unfamiliar voice joined an unfamiliar face poking through the open doors. The girl bowed, blushing brightly as she caught sight of Naruto who groaned inwardly. I shot him a confused glance.

 

“Do you know this girl?” I whispered discreetly and he nodded,

 

“Fan girl.”

 

Ohhhh. I turned back to her as she nervously began to speak. “Excuse my intrusion but the class president of class B is asking for assistance...is the class president here?” She informed and I nodded.

 

“That's me, I'll go help him as soon as possible.” She nodded and shot Naruto a shy look before running out.

 

Silence returned. I turned to him, knowing I had to leave but I had one last thing to tell him.

 

I handed him the fox, closing his palms around the red body. “Bring this back to me during the festival if you're willing to let me in...if you don't want to, by then, I'll understand.” I told him before running towards the door, bowing and leaving with a quick goodbye. I was satisfied with what had happened.

 

I shook my head before entering class B where I was met with a broad chest. “Seems like help has arrived.” Yup, this was no one other then Sai. I looked up in annoyance, my sweat dropping.

 

“Yeah...what did you need my help for?” I wondered.

 

“I need help hanging up these curtains.” He said pointing at the ladder and pink cloth.

 

“Doing a cafe?” I asked and he nodded, handing me the cloth which I took after climbing up the ladder but my clumsy self was not made to be anywhere but solid ground, my foot missed the last step but luckily I managed to catch myself along with a mini heart attack.

 

“That would have been painful.” Sai pointed out, snickering a little bit. I did quick work setting up the curtain, wanting to get off and down onto the ground as soon as possible.

 

“Well, I'm done. Good work today, I'll be taking my leave.” I excused myself but was stopped when my arm was grabbed tightly once again. I looked back at him, and he smiled at me.

 

“Have a good evening.”

 

I looked at him nervously, slightly creep-ed out. “Yeah...you too...” I said slowly, almost awkwardly as I smiled a little and shrugged his arm as casually as I possibly could before leaving with a small very awkward wave. I walked quickly to the classroom, hoping to catch Naruto but he was gone. I sighed, grabbing my coat and bag.

 

 

Things were starting to get really weird here.

 


	3. Festival

Friday rolled in quickly, I could barely maintain my beating heart as I checked to make sure everything was perfect. It was my first time taking control of something as big as the first school festival so, it was safe to say that my heart was pounding a storm and I was nervous beyond belief. We had previously came to a vote about the theme of our classes set up; a haunted house. We had formed hallways with large panels which we painted in black, along the walls we hung spider webs and decorated with creepy paintings and saying. At every corner, a student, dressed up as a monster would be there waiting. I did my walk through proudly, laughing as I saw Neji scream bloody murder as a spider web got on his patient outfit.

 

Next, I grabbed the list and with the help of Lee, I assembled all the students around me as I did a final roll call. However, as I started calling out the names, I quickly noticed a couple of students were missing. Namingly;

 

“Where's Naruto and Gaara!?” I called, asking anyone who could possibly know where the two were. I couldn't believe it! Gaara was already a hundred percent not going to participate but Naruto had agreed to be a greeter for me. He didn't know it but it was my genius plan to have him be a greeter since his popularity and good looks would attract a lot of people! But, clearly my plan was already backfiring.

 

“I'll go take a look around for Gaara, you handle Naruto!” Lee said as he took off. I turned my attention to Neji who looked like he was about to offer something, I handed him the clipboard.

 

“There's an hour before opening, can you do the run through once more? I'll owe you one!” I pleaded and he frowned.

 

“I could look for Naruto...”He said and my breath hitched. But I shook my head,

 

“I'd let you go but It's going to take a lot of convincing so I'll go.”

 

I didn't wait for him to answer as I took off running down the hall, my costume fluttering behind me. I was dressed in a long white kimono splattered with blood, my hair was covering my eyes to give me an eerie effect; mimicking the grudge.

 

I was about to give up my long search when something told me to go to the library. I ran over there as quickly as I could. Once I arrived there, I slammed the door opened and let out a breath of relief when I found him there with the book I showed him draped over his lap. I was breathing heavy as I crumbled to the ground in front of him, yet he did not look at me.

 

“You've found me.” Naruto said, his voice cold. I did not understand how he could switch from being cheery then switch to being all cold and distant.

 

“Yes...I have...” I breathed out, feeling extremely awkward and uncomfortable in the unwelcoming silence.

 

“And what do you want from me now?” He said and I straightened my back. Not knowing if I had to tell him the truth or...I just didn't know.

 

“Um-Well-the festival is today and...you're our greeter...and-um- we really need you over there instead of you-know...over here.” I said nervously. He glared at me with deeper looking blue eyes and I caught the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“I see. Well, I don't really fucking care about all this.”

 

“Why are you in such a bad mood?! You said you'd do this!” I interrupted and he growled.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” He snapped and I gasped, surprised as his voice boomed in the empty library. He calmed down as he realized the volume in his voice. “I'm sorry for yelling.”

 

“You should be.”

 

“That's not the kind of response you're suppose to give!”

 

“Yeah...Well you're not suppose to yell at someone who's asking you a simple question!”

 

“And you're not suppose to come looking for someone who clearly doesn't want to be found!”

 

I blinked, this felt incredibly pointless and slightly amusing but I had things that I need to know. I relaxed myself and softened. “What's wrong? Please tell me.” I begged and he sighed deeply.

 

“Don't you have some place to be?”He asked, motioning my costume. I shook my head vigorously.

 

“The only place I have to be right now is here.”

 

“Sasuke. Leave, you're class president you have to be there. You have a part to play in the haunted house that's more important then mine.” He pointed out, he wouldn't budge. I knew he was correct but I couldn't possibly leave Naruto here by himself while something was plaguing his mind. I looked around, and spotted a pair of scissors on the librarians desk. I quickly grabbed them and ran back to Naruto who looked at me with a raised brow.

 

I took a deep breath, already regretting what I was going to do. I spread to blades, looking down at him with determination. I was going to be there for him no matter what. “I won't be able to go back if my costume is ruined!”

 

“Wait sto-” He cried out his hands gripping my upper arms but it was too late, the sharp blade of the scissor ripped through the fabric of my kimono from the hem to my upper thigh.

 

It was silent for a couple of minutes, an incredibly awkward silence. I hunched my shoulders and smiled stupidly. “Well...I guess I won't be returning.” Naruto sighed deeply, hanging his head and dropping his arms.

 

“You're such an idiot.” He deadpanned, moving away to pick up the book and seat himself against the bookshelf.

 

I plopped down in front of him. “Can I stay now?” I said innocently, flashing my puppy dog eyes. He glared at me but sighed once again, turning back to the book.

 

“Whatever just don't ask me too many questions.” He warned and I smiled brightly, plopping myself next to him with my knees pulled up.

 

It was silent in the library, the only sounds came from the bustling sound of the festival going on outside. I got up slowly, walking towards the window to push it open. A gentle breeze fluttered in the room, airing it out. I breathed in the fresh air gratefully. It felt nice but I had other things to think about now. I turned back to Naruto. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“I guess. As good as I could at the moment.”

 

“Was it your father?” He stiffened at the question before relaxing once more.

 

He eyed me carefully and shut his eyes. “Yes. I fought with my father, he was pissed about something stupid.” He said. “Sasuke, I understand your nice and all but I'm not a good guy. I'm not someone you want to be associated with.” He whispered softly.

 

I shook my head vigorously, crossing my arms over my chest. “I can make my own decisions! I don't need you to tell me who to associate with or not!” I snapped, turning my back to him with a huff. I was pulled out of my huffing by the sound of a chuckle coming from Naruto's lips. I turned around in disbelief only to be met with Naruto's chest and his arms wounding around my head, pushing my face into him. “You're really something...thank you.” I didn't know what I had done to be thanked but it felt like Naruto was happy so I gently wrapped my arms around his back and nuzzled into his embrace.

 

My heart beating wildly in my chest.

 

\--

 

Naruto held me well into the setting sun, when the noises outside died down and the last few hours of the festival ticked away. I didn't want to face my punishment for not attending the festival but at the moment, only this mattered. Naruto held me between his arms as he read the book to me, reading the tale of the nine-tails and I listened, the warmth of his arm around me relaxed me into a hazy state.

 

“Look at this with me.” He demanded and I complied. He pointed at the picture of the nine-tailed fox.

 

The nine-tailed fox was beautiful, it was large with fiery red fur and mean looking red eyes. My eyes softened as I traced the features of the fox. “It's...beautiful.” I muttered, mesmerized by the image.

 

“Not many people say that about the fox. I don't agree with you.” He shook his head, his larger finger following the same pattern mine did. I looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I mean...something so dark on the inside can't be beautiful even if it seems that way on the outside.” He muttered, seeming like he was talking more to himself then to me. I thought for a minute, looking at the picture and it's description.

 

“Cynical and shrewd.” I read the personality description out loud. Despite that, I couldn't help but still think that it was beautiful. “Well, it says here that he was sealed away for a long time. I'm pretty sure that if I was locked up for that long...I'd turn cynical and shrewd too.” I said pointedly.

 

“Despite that...it's anger and hatred doesn't spoil it's beauty, it just hides it. Once erased, the beauty returns.” I concluded. I looked at him to see why he was silent only to realize that he was staring at me intensely.

 

“That's stupid.” He muttered and pushed away from him, catching a glimpse of a bruise under his eye.

 

“Naruto...were you hurt? I mean, by your father.” I asked him gently, interrupting his reading. He stopped and stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“It was a verbal fight. He made me so angry so I left.” I was shaking, I knew he was lying but I wasn't brave enough to call him out on it.

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“Gaara's.”

 

“Ah.” I hummed, feeling incredibly warm. I closed my eyes, basking in the pleasant feeling. I peeked an eye open when I heard him flip the page. I looked at the title and back at him curiously.

 

“Shukaku...the one-tail...?” I asked unsure of what that was.

 

He nodded, “It's a tailed beast like the nine-tails except he has only one tail.”

 

“I got that part, thank you very much.” I huffed, moving away, now completely, from the warmth of his embrace to grab the book and turn away from him. I skimmed through the information on the legendary one-tailed beast but I didn't find him as interesting as the nine-tailed one.

 

“What are you doing?” Naruto whined deeply. “There is not one person I know that would dare move out of my embrace.” He frowned and I turned my nose up arrogantly. I tried my best to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

 

“Well, I'm not your average person.” I replied.

 

“Damn straight you aren't.” He laughed, but it died down quickly. He got up, the library was dark except for the glowing orange coming from the window. He stood in front of it, gazing down. I joined him. Looking at the traditional bonfire which the students danced around, I could see Lee sitting beside Neji who looked angry.

 

I spotted Sai, dancing with a blond girl who was blushing heatedly. I eyed them curiously, I hadn't ever seen him with anyone. Well, I hadn't been around him that much.

 

“Ah...Sai has a girlfriend?”

 

“Does that bother you?” Naruto asked, a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite decipher. I shook my head, watching as he twirled her with that usual smile on his face.

 

“No. Not at all.” I turned around with a smile, and his eyes widened, twinkling with something that I could not quite put my finger on. I looked back to see what he could be staring at but there was nothing other than me. I blushed darkly.

 

“Wh-what's wrong?” I stuttered my eyes trailed on his lips and back up to his blue eyes. He shook his head and moved to stand next to me, staring at everyone dancing down below. I gazed up at him wearily.

 

He never answered me as he chuckled to himself, ruffling his own hair. “I was right. Under all that annoying and pestering, you are really cute.”

 

I blushed and looked down at Neji who seemed to be yelling at someone trying to dance with him. The conversation was heated as the man approached only for Neji to push him away and storm off angrily. Lee watched somewhat sadly before returning to sit by himself. I frowned.

 

“I'm nowhere near as cute as Neji.” I pouted, acknowledging just how stellar my new friend looked. “Either way, you shouldn't be saying those things if you have a girlfriend.” I finished, remembering why he was bothering Juugo not too long ago.

 

“I don't have a girlfriend. We were just fucking around.” He chuckled and I moved away from him in shock, I had known that Naruto was renowned for being promiscuous. But, hearing it from his lips gave me little hope that the rumours were false “And, Neji might be attractive and great in bed, but his personality is awful. He's a stuck up bitch.”

 

“Don't say that!” I protested and he looked at me with electric eyes.

 

“It's the truth.” He said honestly, not a hint of malice in his tone. I frowned and pushed myself away from the window and crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't stop thinking about Neji saying that he wanted to be with the blond, he must not know how Naruto felt about him. It didn't matter, I would defend my new friend.

 

“If it is then why were you with him?!”

 

He snickered and pushed his hair back, my eyes almost rolled behind my head as the sight was too much for my sensitive heart to handle. Dear God, he's attractive.

 

“Why shouldn't I fuck with him? He knows who I am yet stays around me. Doesn't that seem consenting?” The words that came out of his mouth sounded so awful it rang in my ears.

 

I swallowed and collected my emotions, the tension was growing thick.“A-and who exactly are you to play with people like that?”

 

I gasped as I was suddenly pushed against the wall below the windowsill, my back hit the hard surface with a painful thud as I chocked shout left my lips. A fraction of a second later, two burly arms slammed on either side of my head. I lifted my arms to protect myself, staring up at bang covered eyes in fear. My heart was pounding a mile a minute as a smirk tugged at his lip.

 

“You really want to know?” He started and my breath caught in my throat. I shook my head nervously yet he made no attempt at moving out of the way.

 

Suddenly, his hand slipped into the collar of my costume kimono, and pulled the fabric off my shoulder. My body was buzzing in fear, I could not keep my eyes off him as my clothing was removed from me. I snapped awake, hands coming up to push him away but my efforts were fruitless as he made no move to stop.

“Anyone would want to be in this position, I have people on their hands and knees for me every day. Don't you know, class president? In this life, either you're the hammer or the nail.” He whispered in my ear, licking the shell. I gasped, my cheeks wet and hot with embarrassment.

 

“And, I'll never be the nail.” He finished as he pushed away from me and got up. I felt myself crumble onto the floor, I hadn't realized that I had been crying until I saw the droplets hit the floor. I stayed there gasping until a furry object was dropped in front of me.

 

“I'll take you up on your offer. Welcome to my world, Sasuke.” He said and I looked up into his eyes only for my own to widen in shock. All I could see was sadness. A deep and dark sadness. He turned around, walking away.

 

I willed myself to wipe my tears away and get up from off the ground. “I don't want to be your nail!” I shouted and he stopped moving but did not turn around. I clenched my fist and pulled the fabric back onto my shoulder.

 

“Why does it have to be like that? Why do you have to be the hammer and why do I have to be the nail?” I begged him for answers, when he did not respond, I begun walking closer to him. “For some odd reason, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I want – I want to be your f-friend, not your toy. We don't have to use each other when we can help one another.” I whispered pathetically, my voice thick with emotion as I attempted to reach for him. But, he quickly turned around and swatted my hand away.

 

“You don't want to be friends with me. I saw the way you look at me, be honest with yourself!” He spewed angrily, pushing me back and making me stagger. I glared at him.

 

“So what? I find you attractive but you bully and you treat people horribly. I could never date someone who does those things. Even if you kissed me, I don't see you being anything more.” I lied for sake of keeping face. I also couldn't betray my new friend, Neji would be pissed if he knew I had a crush.

 

“Hn. Good, I couldn't see myself dating someone so bland and law abiding.” He sneered with a chuckled. I frowned and huffed before pushing past him and heading to the door.

 

Before leaving, I grabbed the fox and turned just as I reached the door. “I'm glad we cleared that up. We can be friends now.” I said before leaving.

 

\--

 

A week had passed and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to think more about it but the amount of detention I had for skipping the festival was keeping me occupied. I sighed as I walked down the hall, delivering a stack of papers to the teacher's offices. I passed by a group of sulking fangirls who seemed like lost ghouls without their master.

 

I myself was a tad bit confused. I didn't know what to think about the situation, I didn't want to see Naruto after he had tried to force himself on me but a part of me was concerned. I felt myself shiver as I recalled the scene, my heart had been pounding a mile a minute. The words he said, however, scared me more.

 

“Hammer and nail...” I muttered to myself, stopping in front of the teacher's office. Pushing the door open with my foot, I entered the room with my stack of papers. I spotted Kakashi-sensei in the corner scribbling a couple of things down on a spread sheet, I approached him with steady footsteps.

 

“Here, sensei.” I sighed tiredly as I put the papers down onto his desks before stepping out of his space with my hands behind my back, waiting for him to give me another task.

 

“Thank you.” He said, before eyeing me. “Sasuke. You sit next to Naruto in class, right?” I nodded and he continued. “He hasn't been to class in over a week, if he doesn't improve his attendance, he will fail the year.”

 

I felt my breathing quicken, I didn't want Naruto to no longer be at school. I could not imagine not seeing him in class, looking bored and unimpressed. I shook my head and bit my lip, listening as my sensei continued.

 

“I need you to go over to his house and hand him this week's homework as well as a letter from the principle.” He said as he handed me the paper. I simply nodded and made my leave without a word.

 

–

 

It took me fifteen minutes or so to get to where Naruto lives. I stood before the staircase, breathing deeply to calm my nerves before slowly climbing up the stairs, hunching my shoulders as my heart began to throb. I feared he'd want nothing to do with me, after all, our friendship was not strong enough yet for him to want to keep me around. I shook my head, pushing away those thoughts as I stopped in front of the door of his apartment.

 

I raised my fist's and knocked a couple of times. I waited patiently, hearing loud sounds that sounded like moving furniture from inside the apartment. I was about to peak through the window when the door slammed open. I gasped in surprise, jumping back. A man that resembled Naruto stood there with an angered face that soon turned from surprise to happy in a few seconds.

 

“Yes, how can I help you?” He asked gently, his voice deeper then Naruto's. Kinder and more sympathetic that what he was portrayed to be. Was this really Naruto's father? I swallowed thickly, there's no way he'd lie about something like that right? This man was really an abuser?

 

“Um-well...I'm looking for Naruto...is he here?” I stuttered despite myself, despite looking so kind, his presence was intimidating. His face seemed to darken at the mention of his son's name. “No. He's not here at the moment, if you happen to see him...please tell him that his father has been looking for him.” The man asked pleasantly, I nervously bowed in thanks as he closed the door.

 

I stood there numbly for a couple of minutes. Naruto wasn't here but his father was here. Did he leave to escape his dad? Was he near by? I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of something hitting the wall inside the blond's apartment. I wanted to ignore it so badly but the urge to see what was happening was too great to ignore.

 

I did a happy dance in my head as I spotted a small opening between the curtain and the window frame. Perfect! I bent down, and peaked inside. I gasped as I saw furniture thrown all over the place, a broken chair and glass littering the floor. It wasn't long before Naruto's father came into view, his previous demeanor completely gone. His face was pulled in a red rage, his teeth bared as he kicked the flipped over table harshly. “The good for nothing child, how dare he leave? When I get my hands on him I swear I'm going to-” I squeaked in fear as his head snapped towards the window. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and crouched down, clenching my eyes tightly.

 

I stayed there for a good few minutes until I was sure he was no longer looking. With wide eyes I crumbled at the the bottom of the steps with a hand still over my mouth. Was Naruto always exposed to this kind of rage? The poor guy...How could someone so...so...impossibly amazing possibly be abused by that kind of man?

 

I got up numbly, my thoughts only recollecting the images of Naruto's father kicking things and cursing his son. I walked around aimlessly until the wind was icy and the sky was dark. I shook my head, it was time to just let it go for now and go home. Itachi was probably worried and I didn't tell my mom I was going to be sleeping at his place. I began my walk back to my brother's home.

 

I passed Naruto's house, averting my eyes from the location. I didn't want to remember seeing Naruto's father rage, I couldn't even fathom the thought that he would suffer the minute he got home. I paused for a second, maybe if I waited there I could save him from it but...I was too scared to face Naruto's father if ever he caught me so my feet regrettably kept moving forward.

 

I was walking by the park five minutes from my brother's place when I spotted a familiar mop of blond hair with a group of other boys. I could not recognize their faces but I was sure that that was Naruto and I could recognize the faint gleam of cigarettes between their lips.

 

A sense of protectiveness hit me before I could process any form of rational thought, “What are you doing?!” I yelled in outrage, my feet carrying me in a run towards Naruto despite my better judgment. They turned to me in surprise.

 

I didn't have time to look up at his face as one of the henchmen grabbed me by the collar of my sweater and pulled me up onto my tiptoes. I struggled, clenching at his arms. “Let me go!” I yelled, offended that whoever his person was would dare manhandle me like this. “Who the fuck do you think you are you little shit?!” He yelled back at me and I froze, realizing where I was and what I was doing. I blushed pathetically.

 

He looked ready to hit me when a pale hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to look back at the owner of the hand, “Let him go Suigetsu.” It was Sai! I sighed in relief, smiling happily at him. The man glared at me viciously before releasing his hold on me and pushing me into Sai's arms. Naruto...Naruto had done nothing to help me! I looked at him from the corner of my eye, his face blank and indifferent. My heart leaped into my throat, he....he didn't care at all?

 

I teared up, feeling the weight of my mistake. Sai seemed to notice as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and turned to his friends. “I'll take him home.” Sai stated, I didn't want to leave though but I let him do as he pleased. They nodded and Sai began to guide me, the hand he had on my lower back made me uncomfortable. We passed by Naruto who stood there, now looking to the side away from us.

 

“Is that okay with you Naruto?” He asked slyly, his face mocking. He didn't care whether or not he had permission. What was he playing at. “Do what you want.” He replied coldly. I looked up at Sai as his hand clenched my shoulder. He smirked, one of his eyebrow's raising curiously as he held a playful look.

 

“Oh? Do what I want you say?-” He said playfully, and suddenly everything was moving so quickly, my arm was pulled over his shoulder, his other hand holding my jaw between his fingers. Our lips inches apart. I looked at him in horror, struggling against his hold. No! What was he doing?! He glanced at Naruto briefly, smirking. “Don't mind if I do.” He commented slyly before I felt the unfamiliar sensation of lips on my own. My eyes widened impossibly, my heart clenching. No. No! I didn't want this...My wide eyes teared up, and my body shook.

 

I struggled as an appendage probed at my lips. NO! NO!

 

“NO!” I yelled. Not caring how loud I was or who heard me, I felt violated. The grip on me was released and the force of me pulling away propelled me onto the floor. I froze there a hand over my mouth, my tears dripping on the floor beneath me. I didn't want to me kissed by anyone else.

 

By anyone else...?

 

“Damn Sai, you must be a terrible kisser.” One of them laughed but I ignored it. My lips were burning and my face was burning from tears and dread. Why? Why? I shouldn't of come...I shouldn't have bother with someone like Naruto...

 

**I shouldn't have cared.**

 

I didn't know how long I sat there on the floor, my palms bruised from the fall and my tears dripping on the ground but sooner rather then later, they decided watching me suffer on the floor was boring. They laughed as they left, Sai included.

 

“Sasuke.” His voice said my name. He was still here, standing behind me. Naruto was still here. “What are you doing here?” His question was short and straight to the point. It made me angry. I got up slowly, brushing off my tears as I did so. “I'm asking myself the same question.” I whispered weakly.

 

“Answer my question, Sasuke.” He demanded and I snapped. “I don't want to answer you, I don't want to speak to you! Yo-You're...the worst.” I said pathetically. My voice shaky from tears.

 

“I know.”

 

“Yeah you should know! I don't...I can't believe I've...” I could barely speak as I buried my face in my hands pitifully. I wanted to disappear. I was so embarrassed and felt so violated. “I'm angry at you! My heart hurts and I'm cold and it's all your fault! You didn't even help me! Y-you knew how I felt about kisses and you just-”

 

“It's a kiss, Sasuke. I kissed you before and you didn't act like a bitch then.”

 

“It was different with you!”

 

I stopped myself in my angered rant as I realized what I had just said. Slapping a hand over my burning mouth I shook my head and backed up. His eyes were wide, slightly surprised.

 

“I-I” I tried but no words escaped my mouth. He looked down and I knew this was the end. He walked towards me and I shook my head stupidly, not wanting him to get any closer to me but he didn't pay attention to my gestures, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I didn't mean to say that!” I recovered quickly, my eyes brimming with tears. I really messed things up now.

I shut my eyes tightly as he approached, clutching at the fabric over my beating heart. My eyes snapped open when his hand rested on my head. His eyes were warm, dark blue. “I'm sorry, Prez. Our kiss meant nothing, I need to make that clear. I won't do it again nor will Sai, I promise you that.” He said, his voice comforting as he ruffled my hair. I sniffled, confused.

 

His hand slipped down to rub the stray tears, my cheeks burning but it didn't feel good. It felt all wrong. He wasn't going to react to my confession, was he? I looked up at him, my body freezing but my cheeks burning in embarrassment. This was the worst.

 

–

 

I sat there, on a near by bench, cold but not alone. Naruto sat beside me, his head thrown back to look at the starry sky. White condensation from the cold materialized every time he breathed out. I watched him carefully, he looked so handsome illuminated by only the light of the moon.

 

“Why?” I asked him, throwing my head back to look at the sky as well. “Why what?”

 

“Why are you here...with me?” I clarified. He sighed, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “I don't know. I guess it's because I feel bad for you.” He said honestly.

 

“Feel bad for me, huh? I don't want you to feel bad for me.”

 

He laughed. “Too bad I do.”

 

I smiled, tears gathering in my eyes before slipping down my cheeks. I laughed and slowly crumbled as I bowed my head, covering my nose and mouth as I let the gentle tears drip down my face.

 

“I don't know why I'm crying right now...” I got up quickly and bowed, “I'm sorry for making you stay out here with me...I had to give you these..." I said as I handed him the sheets Kakashi had given.

 

"I'll be going now. Good night.”I stammered quickly before speed walking away. Naruto didn't stop me and I did not look back.

 

–

 

When I got back to my brother's place, cold and puffy eyed, he was pacing back and forth inside. He pounced on me when I opened to door, pulling me into his arms. The kind and loving gesture brought tears to my eyes. Everything begun to sink in.

 

I felt so stupid.

 

 

 


	4. A Deep Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a talk with his mom.
> 
> Sai tells Sasuke why he hates Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i'm not deleting :")

I sighed as I woke up, the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears before I lazily shut it off. For some reason, I could not help but feel like an idiot for ever thinking that maybe things would have gone differently. My mind kept tracing the happenings of the night, me letting it slip that our kiss meant something to me was ALMOST more of a sting than hearing him say it meant nothing. I rolled on my side and huffed.

 

“Mom! I don’t want to go to school, can you call for m-” 

 

“No!” My mother interrupted me, her voice coming from the laundry room. I loved my mom dearly, but right now, she really was not helping my situation!

 

I got up and fished out my phone from where it had fallen during the night, flipping it open, I noticed a two text messages from Neji. I frowned and then, my blood ran cold. What if Naruto told everyone? What if Neji found out and thinks I am trying to step on his toes!?

 

I trembled as I opened up our text chat.  **‘You won’t believe it! I knew Naruto would come to his senses!!’** I sighed deeply as I read the first message, my heart hurt but I guess this is the way it should be. Neji is more suited for a man like Naruto. The second message was an audio recording.

 

Raising my brow in confusion, I listened to it: “A-Ah N-naruto Yess daddy!-” I quickly shut my phone, turning off all sound as I crumbled to the floor with a thump. He sent me a recording of him having sex with the man who rejected me! I felt a wave of embarrassment hit me.

 

“Sasuke! What was that sound?” She poked her head into the room, her eyes glazed with worry. “Did you fall down?!” I shook my head, unable to speak.

 

I felt so dirty and disrespected, it was as if Neji knew what had happened and wanted to hurt me further. I tried to believe that it was just a mistake but I felt so...gross. I looked up at my mother, tears in my eyes. 

 

“Mom,” My voice cracked from tears, “What do I do?” I cried.

 

-xxx-

 

“So, you’re telling me that this Naruto boy kissed you out of nowhere...and you let him?!” My mom exclaimed. We were sipping tea in the living room together, our feets kicked up as she comforted me. She had decided that after me breaking down, it would be best if I missed class for today.

 

“I didn’t expect it!” She shot me an incredulous look that I waved off, “I just don’t know what to do, mom...that kiss and the moments we shared in the library, I liked it. I really did but now, with that voice message, I feel like nothing was real.”

My mother sighed, setting her tea cup down and crossing her arms over her chest. She was deep in thought, humming to herself as she tried to come up with a solution to my problem. I leaned my head back as well.  I could not bear thinking about Neji moaning and...the deep groans coming from Naruto. It all was just too heavy on my heart, I did not want to face Naruto. Even worse, I did not want to see Neji.

 

“You know Sasuke, before your father died, he would talk to me about you and your brother a lot.” My eyes misted the moment she mentioned my fallen father. “He always knew Itachi would be okay. Itachi is exactly like him.”

 

“From the scowl to the scoffs.” I mumbled, a saying my mother would say often.

 

“Yes, from the scowl to the scoffs.” She smiled, “He took after your dad and you took after me; soft, gentle and caring. So, he worried. He worried that someone will come around and take advantage of your sweet heart.”

 

I shook my head furiously, opening my mouth to express that no one would mess with me. That I would not let someone take advantage of me but, it felt as if it was already happening. Naruto and I have not even been around each other that long but it already felt like I was being led on. 

 

“What I am trying to say, Sasuke, is that boy is no good. He is not for someone as good hearted and compassionate as you, you’ll find better.” She said firmly, her hand ruffling my hair as I looked down onto my lap in confusion. 

 

She was right. Naruto, despite not wanting me, did not deserve me. That seemed stupid but, even just the mere thought of it, hurt. Naruto was not a bad person just because he said our kiss meant nothing. He was still the boy who looked lonely, the boy who’s father hurt him. The person I felt...I needed to save.

 

“I just...I just really thought that my confession would mean something to him. I thought he would at least consider me as an option but...I could never measure up to someone like Neji.” I lowered my head, dejected. “I know he’s mean, crude and a bit of a narcissist but, I feel like there’s something more within him.”

 

I looked up at my mom who held a look of shock on her face. “Are you in love-?”

 

“No, mom! It’s just a-a little crush.” I proclaimed, disturbed. She sighed and wracked a hand through her hair. “Oh my, Sasuke. You are in for a hard time.” 

 

“I know...but, what do I do? I have to go to school tomorrow and I can avoid Naruto, but I can’t avoid Neji...He has been hanging out with me and Lee for weeks now.” I groaned, rolling onto my side. It was such an uncomfortable situation. “Now, I have to live with the fact that I heard he and Naruto doing the nasty.”

 

“Talk to him. You can’t be mad at him for being with someone that you aren’t with, right? I’m sure it was an honest mistake and he will realize soon enough.” I sighed, she was always right. I had no right to be mad at Neji. And, Naruto did not owe me anything. “Besides, you are graduating at the end of this year. Focus on that instead of someone who doesn’t deserve you. Or, better yet, pay attention to someone who treats you right.”

 

I swallowed up my pride and thanked my mother for all her help before I headed upstairs to my room where my phone remained laid on the floor where I had left it. I trembled as I plucked it from the ground and turned it off with my eyes tightly shut so I would not see notifications. Even if I got over it, I did not want to face it right now.

 

Pulling out my books, I decided to catch up on my studies.

  
  


-xxx-

  
  


By around three o’clock, I was done studying and had moved on to helping my mother do some household chores while we reminisced about my father. Ever since his death, it seemed like he was all we ever thought about. And that was okay, it comforted us. We talked until five o’clock, when my mom sent me out to get some fresh air since she thought I had been inside for too long.

 

I decided that it was the perfect time to go to the shopping district, I had wanted to get myself some books to read on my free time. I hopped onto the train after waiting a couple of minutes, and spotted a familiar head of dark hair, whose legs were propped on the only seat left. I sighed and walked over, he had earbuds in and his face buried in a book. 

 

Stomaching the fact that he kissed me without my permission, I hit his foot with my knee. Sai looked up, his eyes widening before he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and smiling that weird smile once again.

 

“What’s up, Sasuke...Skipping school doesn’t seem like your style.” He chuckled, moving his feet. I scoffed and sat down, frowning deeply with my back towards him.

 

“Well kissing people out of nowhere DOES seem like your style.” I emphasized, glaring at him over my shoulder. He closed his book and directed his smile towards me.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Sasuke.” He apologized, “In that moment, I just wanted you to see that he is an uncaring asshole. I’m truly sorry if I hurt your feeling or violated you in any way but you don’t know him like I do.” 

 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, making myself comfortable in my seat before I crossed my arms and huffed. I heard him sigh and close his book, his hands falling on my shoulder, pulling me to look at him. “I’m seriously sorry. I should not have done that.”

 

I could not bear seeing someone beg for my forgiveness, after a couple of minutes, I gave in to his puppy dog eyes. “Okay, fine! I forgive you. But, only if you promise me you’ll stay away from my lips and we never talk about this again.” I gave him my ultimatum and I knew it was stupid. But, it made me feel better.  “But...What do you mean? What did Naruto do to you for you to hate him so much.” I asked curiously.

 

His face morphed into that of anger, his eyes not hiding the sadness that lurked behind them. I wondered what could have had him so devastatingly angry against someone who had been his friend for so long.

 

“I knew Naruto from middle school, he was my best friend and we did everything together. Absolutely everything, we were inseparable.” Sai reminisced but his tone was bitter. I listened carefully. “He was always really popular - everyone wanted him for his looks and his attitude - but, that was not something that had bothered me. I knew Naruto was a good person, he would never step on my toes even if he could have everyone.”

 

I was not surprised about that, Naruto had came into high school with a heartbreaker reputation. “...what happened?” I was tentative to ask, for some reason, my heart was pounding.

 

“I got a girlfriend. That’s what happened. She was the love of my life, a beautiful blonde with the nicest eyes. And, she didn’t care about him. All she wanted was me. I loved her so much.” The pain was evident in his voice. “Then - one day - I was doing my school duties and I found him on top of her.”

 

“Sh-She cheated on you?”

 

Sai shook his head, looking at me with grave eyes. “He assaulted her. She told me, that he had forced her to do things with him that day.”

 

My eyes widened and the air left my lung. My hand found its way to my chest, the feeling of my heart pounding against my chest was too painful. It was terrifying to believe that Naruto would ever do such a thing-

 

The image of him pushing me against the wall - removing my kimono and saying dirty things to me - flashed behind my eyes and tears began to form. What if...what if it was true?

 

“I don’t want him to do the same to you. I wanted you to see that for yourself, I’m sorry it has had to come to this.”

 

I could not even respond, the only thoughts I had were of Naruto assaulting a girl.

 

Without another thought, I got up and ran out of the train just as the doors opened.

 

-xxx-

The next day rolled around quickly and I found myself roaming through the halls like a zombie. Sai’s words had not left my mind since the night before and I could not shake the images out of my head. The person who I wanted to get to know so badly could...not be so awful.

 

Right?

 

“Sasuke!” The sound of the voice I really did not want to hear ripped me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the call, and my heart dropped. It was Neji with Naruto trailing behind him. 

 

I gave him a fake smile and waved.  “I can’t believe you skipped school yesterday, being class president is not for you clearly- hey, you look pale. Are you okay?” Neji asked with a superficial worry. I knew he did not really care, he only cared about himself.. I frowned, the anger or maybe the jealousy was still present.

 

I opened my mouth to explain myself but speaking to him made me feel like vomiting. I tried to release some sort of jumbled mess when Naruto interrupted. “Are you sick?” He asked firmly, his blue eyes laser focused on me.

 

“I-I...um.-” I didn’t know what to say, the heat and dread climbed through my veins.

 

“You should mind your business, Naruto. Sasuke isn’t yours to worry about.” Sai’s voice sounded from behind me, causing me to jump. Neji scoffed and looked at Naruto expectantly.

 

“You’re right...he isn’t mine to worry about.” Naruto stated and my eyes immediately went to the floor in disdain. “But - he isn’t yours either. So back off.” Neji’s eyes instantly snapped towards me, as if the words he had said were my fault. Heat climbed to my cheeks.

 

I shifted my gaze from Naruto who looked pleased with himself to Sai who looked like he was ready to pounce. Neji seemed to be feeding off the energy of the boiling argument. Sai clenched his fists, his teeth gritting and the veins in his forehead were beginning to protrude. Although it was scary, I felt warm as he defended me. But, the argument had me perplexed, what were they even talking about. I hadn’t heard anything about an ex-girlfriend.

 

“Fuck you, Naruto. Don’t act as if you don’t take whatever you want, if you think i’ll let you do the same with Sasuke - you’re a fool.” Sai spat viciously, but I could not understand what had him so angry.

 

“Ok-Whoa! I think everyone needs to calm down..-” Neji tried.

 

“I think you’re the one who’s an idiot, Sai. Sasuke’s heart belongs to me-” I gasped at the comment, my eyes immediately darting to Naruto’s face.

 

“Stop it!” I stood between them, regretting stepping foot out of my house. I was blushing madly and I could feel the venomous glances from Neji. “All this mess is really starting to make me feel sick, can we all please just go our separate ways!?”

Naruto’s eyes gleamed with mirth, as if this was funny to him. He stepped forward, his hand shooting up to wrap around my forearm and pulled me towards him. “ Let’s head to class then.” My face was bathed in red as I was dragged. Leaving Neji and Sai behind, little did I know, they followed.

 

“I-” I tried to protest when once again, I was interrupted.

 

“I loved her you asshole! I loved her and you fucked her!” Sai seemed to no longer mind my presence as he referred to the woman he told me about.

 

Naruto just kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Naruto tells his side of the story, Sasuke digs for more information as he finds Sai's ex girlfriend.
> 
> Neji and Sasuke fight over the confession and the voice recording.


End file.
